warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Template talk:TalkText
Huh, how strange... - TidusTehSacrificer357 07:03, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :Of course, if I was allowed to edit it (not suspicious at all) I'd probably stop it from looking horrible, and, well, give better instructions. I'm just sayin'. - 07:04, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::This settles it. I request this template removed on false claims of ownership by User:Blade bane, or, a more orthodox solution, credit given to TacticAngel at the Final Fantasy Wiki. Thank you for your time. - 23:08, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::"False claims of ownership". Dude, for one thing, cool off and take this whole thing less seriously; it's not like anyone's really benefiting from it's use apart from it serving an aesthetic signature purpose. It's not suspicious that the template is locked; when I ran the site I locked all of the templates so that should a vandal alter this, it wouldn't stuff up signatures all across the website. As for instructions, I personally told any user that wanted to use the signature how to do it at the time so it wasn't a problem for someone like me. No need to get so worked up. ::At the time I dragged this across to our wiki, Ajax said it was his. I asked him on the IRC if I had permission to transfer it, and after looking at this wiki he told me that I did indeed have permission to use it. He's full of shit when he says "that user me did not ask permission", and I'd show you the IRC chat logs if I still had the computer I used IRC chats for. ::I never even claimed it to be mine, hence why it's credited directly to Ajax. Take it up with him dude, I don't even remember the login to my wikia accounts, I've been off these sites for too long. The only reason I'm comming back to comment after being gone for like over a year is because another user of this site saw you had an issue with it and asked if I could placate you, which I'm here to do. ::I don't know who runs this wiki anymore, but I'm sure they'd be appreciative if you talked to them about it; as far as I'm aware a user or two on this site probably still uses the talk bubble, and they'd probably want to keep using it. I'd give you credit but the page is locked so only an administrator is capable of altering the page, and I don't know how to access my admin account anymore. ::Sorry for the inconvience dude haha, but at this point it's out of my hands to help you. I think the site still has an administrator page, you could find that and use that to contact more appropriate members of the community to settle the problem. Cheers. ::-Ethan Nicholson, formerly known as Blade Bane here. ::I'm perfectly calm and all that stuff. None of this changes the fact that I asked politely that it is changed and it still hasn't been. I've provided sources. I don't care whether Ajax said it was his or not, I'm not going to press anything. ::I'm not blaming you either. I've already asked Supahbadmarine, and he said he'd poked around. Dunno if he did this, but I assume he hasn't got around to it. ::So yeah. Uh, thanks in advance. - 04:03, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :::*poke* This is unnecessary. - User:TidusTehSacrificer357 09:31, April 21, 2013 (UTC)